


Broken Doll

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, F/M, Insanity, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Sire/Childe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening Drusilla awakens as a vampire. It's not pretty. She's half mad, confused, and easily aroused, plus, very hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on January 28, 2003, well into the writing of the series. Darla was not present at Drusilla's turning because an earlier written story graphically described that act and it was written before we new Darla was there. This is a very dark and nasty story, as are most of my stories of Angelus pre soul and his destruction of Drusilla.

Her awakening was slow, languorous. Lounging on the bed next to her, sipping from a goblet of blood laced wine, Angelus watched her stir. His broken doll.

She was still covered in her own blood, now dried in dark brown streaks on her white skin. The bruises were healing, but she would always bear some scars. Marks from the old life usually carried over into the new.

He just hoped her visions did the same, or this was all a waste of time.

Drusilla woke in stages, rising up from pure darkness. Her body stirred, her limbs stretched, her eyelids fluttered. Pain was the first sensation of which she was aware.

Then hunger.

A hunger so deep and intense it burned through her like fire.

She moaned and opened her eyes.

A monster lay next to her, a very familiar one. The monster who had tormented her for months, killing everyone she loved, killing...

Her memories returned in a rush of bloody carnage, and she moaned. "Oh Lord. You killed them all." Curling into a ball she began to weep.

Angelus frowned and set aside his goblet, before grabbing her shoulder and yanking her to her knees. "I didn't bring you across to listen to you whimper like a spoiled brat."

Huge eyes swollen with tears stared blankly at him. "Bring me across...?"

"You're a demon now, girl, just like me."

She began to tremble and shook her head wildly as realization began to sink in. "No, no, I can't be. I'm a bride of Christ."

He snorted and rose to his knees to pull her against him. "There's no god in your bed, Drusilla." Lasciviously, he rotated his pelvis against her naked stomach, making her feel his hardness. "Only me."

"Please...no..." Whimpering, Drusilla dropped her eyes and pushed at his bare chest, trying to free herself, but she was weak, and her whole body throbbed with a need she didn't understand.

Angelus let her fight him for a few minutes, then easily overpowered her and flung her beneath him.

The memories of her rape returned to her and a scream broke from her lips. Angelus forced her legs apart and smashed her lips beneath his, cutting her off in mid-shriek.

Pinned to the bed by his huge body, Drusilla squirmed and struggled, but something was slowly unfolding inside her. Her lips parted and began to move with his, her hands stopped beating at his shoulders and curled around his biceps. Something wet and warm grew deep inside the pit of her stomach.

Raising his head as the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, Angelus grinned down at her. "Good girl," he murmured, before reaching between them to unfasten his trousers. Quickly positioning himself, he thrust hard into her, making her moan in pain and pleasure.

"Oh lord," Drusilla whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her head and her body arching to his. Rationally she knew this creature had brutalized her, torn her inside and out, but now his touch was making her hot and that wicked instrument he'd hurt her with was causing sparks of pleasure to light in her. She had no control over her body, and she didn't want it.

With each powerful thrust, her hips rose to meet him, and her knees arched, pressing against his sides. Moaning, she writhed as more pleasure flooded her causing her muscles to tighten.

"What is this that you're doing to me?" she gasped out, her eyes opening to stare into his golden ones.

"Fucking, my dear. I'm fucking you hard and fast and deep and forever," he emphasized each word with a slam of his pelvis against hers, making her cry out mindlessly.

"Oh, yes." Drusilla's fingernails dug into his shoulders and she dragged him down to her. Rubbing her tingling erect nipples against his chest, she pressed her lips to his in a carnal kiss.

Angelus returned the kiss and plowed her deeper, feeling her cool wetness soaking him more with each thrust. She began to shake beneath him, and he pulled back from the kiss to watch ecstasy flow across her face.

"And..and this?" she stammered out as she bucked against him.

"You're coming, Drusilla. I'm making you come. My cock deep inside you is making you come."

A loud hiss burst from her and her demon sprang forth. "Yes," she shouted, exploding around him into her first orgasm.

Feeling her tight muscles squeeze him even harder, Angelus flung his head back and howled as his own orgasm charged through him.

Drusilla yelled in shock as his cold spurts sent her over the edge again and she writhed and thrust beneath him, driving their bodies together as pleasure overwhelmed her.

Collapsing on top of her, Angelus panted into her neck as his body began to relax.

Her hands gentled on his shoulders and she ran them slowly down his naked back. "Fucking," she cooed. "I like it."

Chuckling, Angelus replied, "Good, because we'll be doing it a lot." He rolled off of her and fell limply onto the pillows, replete and pleased with his new childe.

Drusilla let her legs slide slowly down onto the bed, mewling softly as the muscles in her thighs tightened and ached. She felt languid and...wicked. Glancing down her nude body she saw that the bruises were healing, as was the throbbing pain of his first possession, but her nipples were red from rubbing against his chest, and she could feel new bruises on her lips from his kisses.

The pain was...intriguing, though.

A sudden pang hit her, centering on her stomach, but moving quickly through her chest and extremities, and she whimpered. "I...I need..." She wasn't sure what she needed.

"You're hungry, Drusilla. I'll fetch you a snack." Slipping his trousers off, leaving him nude, Angelus swung his legs over the side of the bed. Drusilla looked at him, then suddenly screamed in panic and launched herself at him, knocking them both off the bed and onto the floor.

Surprised, Angelus found himself pinned on his stomach beneath his wild childe as she clawed and bit at his back. Finally, he managed to flip her off and overpower her. Drusilla continued to struggle, hitting at him and screaming wordlessly. Furious at her hysteria Angelus cracked his hand across her cheek again and again until she fell silent and subdued.

"Stupid girl."

Pulling her limp and sobbing body to her feet, he flung her face down on the bed and pried her thighs apart, his claws digging furrows into her soft flesh. His thumbs slid up, parting her bottom cheeks, then pulling the hidden rosette wide.

As she shrieked in pain, he drove his cock into her back passage.

"You will learn obedience," he hissed, thrusting powerfully to punish rather than seek pleasure.

Drusilla sobbed and scrabbled at the bedding twisted beneath her, weakly kicking her legs as blood began to leak from her torn hole.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Don't hurt me anymore, daddy. I'll be good."

After a few more thrusts, Angelus pulled out of her and grabbed her shoulder, twisting her into a sitting position. His other hand wrapped around the base of his blood-streaked cock, and he watched her eyes widen in fear.

"Open your mouth," he ordered coldly, and she hesitantly obeyed. As tears leaked down her pale cheeks, he pushed his cock down her throat and came in thick spurts. Drusilla choked and sputtered, but obediently swallowed his semen.

Pulling back from her, Angelus let her fall in a weeping heap on the bed, then reached for his robe and strode from the room.

"I'll be good, I'll be good," the broken fledgling sobbed over and over.

*****

Angelus took an hour to calm his anger before returning to the bedroom, a young man bound and gagged over his shoulder. He found Drusilla curled in a ball where he'd left her, her nude body trembling as whimpers echoed from between her pale lips.

Dumping his captive at the foot of the bed, Angelus crawled up next to her and lifted her onto his lap. He was pleased that she didn't struggle, just curled into him.

"Are you ready to be an obedient girl?"

She nodded slowly.

"I've brought you supper."

"I'm ever so hungry," she whispered, lifting her head. As her golden eyes flashed up at him, Angelus smiled down at her demonic countenance.

"It's just a few feet away."

Drusilla turned her head and looked around the room, finally letting her gaze fall on the squirming bundle on the bed. "But...but that's a person."

"Yes, and that's what you eat now," Angelus explained patiently.

"...How?"

"It's very simple," he murmured, and then gave her the few necessary instructions.

Wide-eyed, Drusilla crawled off her master's lap and moved hesitantly down the bed. As she peered down at the man, he shrieked behind the gag, and she frowned.

"Hush," she ordered, putting a finger to her lips, then brushing it over one of her fangs. Opening her mouth wider, she clacked the fangs against her lower teeth, and smiled. "Lovely..."

With a quick movement, she dragged the man across her nude body, yanked his head to the side and buried her fangs in his neck. Another muffled shriek sounded, and the body pinned to hers struggled, but Drusilla was lost in the hot, heady taste of blood.

Angelus watched approvingly as she drank deeply, her fangs tearing the wounds wider and making the blood spill faster. In time she'd learn to be neat, but he'd tolerate the messiness of her first few killings.

After all, there was something to be said for fucking in blood- soaked sheets.

Suddenly his fledgling shoved the dying man aside and scrambled off the bed to stand trembling, blood covering her now human face and chest. Looking down at herself, she began to brush frantically at the fresh ichor staining her skin.

"No, no, no," Drusilla mewled, her fingers turning to claws which began to leave red grooves in her breasts and cheeks.

Frowning, Angelus rose from the bed and grabbed her hands before she could do any more damage.

"Evil," she screamed. "You've made me evil, a...killer." Gasping loudly, she tugged against him, trying to free her hands.

Pinning her hands behind her back in one of his, Angelus grabbed her chin and forced her shaking head still. His countenance was dark with barely suppressed fury. "Yes, my evil, deadly childe."

"I don't want it," she sobbed.

Angelus growled in frustration and flung her across the room. He'd never experienced a moment of regret on being turned. What was this chit's problem?

Had he broken her so badly she couldn't accept the changes?

Drusilla fell heavily against a wardrobe and the door flew open, revealing a row of elegant clothes, beneath which were equally orderly and shining shoes and boots.

And a sword and dagger.

Gasping in fear and confusion, Drusilla grabbed the dagger and slammed it into her chest, piercing her heart. Pain flooded her and she looked up at the demon before her, tears streaming down her face.

Cold and furious, Angelus stared back at her, waiting.

After a long moment, Drusilla stopped crying, though the pain was nearly unbearable, and twisted the dagger. Blood spilled over her hands and she screamed.

But she didn't die.

"God...help me..."

Picking up the remains of her meal, Angelus left the room.

*****

Hours later he finally returned. He'd spent the time mulling over his options. He could leave her alive, train her, and hope she would come to accept. He could kill her. He could throw her to his minions as a toy.

Much depended on Drusilla's attitude.

Opening the door, Angelus slipped inside and peered into the darkness. The candles had guttered and the fire was out, but with his demonic eyes, he could see his childe. Drusilla sat before the cold hearth, her knees drawn up to her chin. The scent of blood filled the air, but it was growing stale.

She hadn't hurt herself further.

Angelus lit a candle by the bed, and shrugged out of his dressing gown.

"Drusilla."

Slowly she swivelled her head and looked over her shoulder at him. In the gleam of the one candle, he could see the emptiness in her eyes.

He hadn't thought she could break further. He had erred in his thinking. That pleased him. The first option, keeping her and training her until she accepted her new life, was looking more attainable.

"What are you, Drusilla?"

She was silent for several minutes, but finally answered, her voice dull, "I don't know."

"You're a vampire, a demon that feeds on the blood of the living, a creature of dark raptures." As she shuddered in response, he smirked evilly, "My evil, wicked daughter."

"A monster," she whispered. "Like you."

"Yes."

"I don't want to be," she whimpered, wrapping her arms tighter around herself and turning her eyes back to the empty fireplace.

"Then it's too bad for you, isn't it," Angelus replied lightly, her mournful mood beginning to arouse him. Reaching between the folds of his robe, he stroked his cock idly as he watched the tremors run through her pale, thin body. It wasn't time yet, but in a few days he'd take a whip to that taut back and flay the skin from her.

If he did it right, she'd find equal amounts of pleasure and pain in the procedure, but he wasn't really concerned either way.

Angelus knew that whipping his newest possession would bring him great pleasure.

And, in the end, his pleasure was the only important goal.

"Come here, Drusilla."

"Please..."

"Yes, you will learn to please me. Willful disobedience does not do so."

He could smell her tears, but watched silently as she pulled herself to her feet and shuffled towards him. Her head was down, her long hair partially shielding her body from his avid gaze, but he could see the dried blood streaking down her pale body, and his cock twitched in reaction. When she stopped in front of him, Angelus used both hands to push her hair over her shoulders.

The wound in her chest no longer seeped blood but was ugly and red.

At least she'd had the sense to remove the dagger.

As she stood there, docile and silent, Drusilla stared in a mixture of fear and desire at the staff poking from his robe. It was hard and hungry looking. She'd seen it many times before, but now she knew fully what it could do.

Wetness slid down her legs and she shifted from foot to foot.

"Good girl," Angelus murmured as he lifted her off the floor and tossed her onto the bed, then pulled off his dressing gown. Her legs splayed wide and he was on her in an instant, crouched above her, his cock brushing against her stomach. Dipping his head he ran his tongue over the hole in the curve of one breast.

Sudden desire flooding her, Drusilla moaned and arched helplessly against him. Her hands went to his broad shoulders, then slid down his back, caressing him as he licked the dried blood from her body, his tongue flicking across her hardening nipples, as he rubbed his cock back and forth against her.

As her knees rose to clench against his sides, Angelus shifted and nuzzled his mouth over the wound. Reaching down, he guided his cock to her entrance, and, as he thrust inside her, he sank his fangs into her, opening the hole and drawing out her heart's blood.

Drusilla screamed and bucked upwards, her fingers digging into him as pain slammed through her. Yet, at the same time, her legs rose and wrapped around his hips, her body aflame with need.

Lifting his head, Angelus gazed lustfully down at the again gaping wound, then crushed Drusilla's lips beneath his in a hungry, carnal kiss. He could hear her both mewling and crying into his mouth, but she returned the kiss and clung tighter to him, her hips undulating against his with every hard thrust.

Rolling them, Angelus shoved her up, his hands cruelly squeezing her breasts. Drusilla gasped and blinked rapidly at the new sensations flooding her, then began to rock against him, instinctively knowing how to pleasure them both in this new position.

Her fingers splayed across his chest and her hair brushed his face as her hips moved faster and faster, driving his cock to the edge of her womb. His hands tightened, his thumbs pressing against her nipples, and the pressure forced her blood to drip onto his face.

A new need filled her and Drusilla ducked her head to lap up the red fluid staining his cheeks and lips. She tasted herself and him and the man she'd killed.

It was wonderful.

Shrieking in delight, she shuddered into orgasm, and as her inner muscles clenched around him, Angelus howled and joined her.

*****

As his new childe slept, Angelus listened to her soft moans and whimpers. He wondered what she dreamed.

He hoped that the visions making her eyelids flicker were wicked.

Drusilla would take some work, but in the end he hoped she would be a fascinating combination of evil and innocence, retaining her ability to see, and broken to his hand.

Hopefully, her visions would give him the world.

If not, she'd keep the minions sated, and he'd find someone new to play with and destroy.

He had all the time in the world.

End


End file.
